


7. I almost lost you

by PrincessOfMalec (Treasure7)



Series: Princess writes numbers-prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Episode Fix-it, Fluff and Angst, Protective Alec, Worried Alec, bamf Magnus, maryse being a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treasure7/pseuds/PrincessOfMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus walked through the portal and into his apartment with a sigh, his whole body hurting with his broken heart. Closing his eyes to shield himself from the pain, he closed the portal behind himself and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>Which is probably why he didn’t notice the seraph dagger flying towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. I almost lost you

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for number 7 and I took the chance to write some "Maryse being a bitch and Magnus being slightly sassy and very much badass" + worried/protective Alec <3

Magnus was completely worn out. The last couple of days had been one giant emotional rollercoaster and all he wanted was to crawl up in bed and fall asleep. Of course, he’d prefer it if said bed could also contain a certain shadowhunter.

_Alec_

Just thinking about the other man made Magnus want to crawl up in a ball on the floor and cry. Because last night, before everything truly went to shit, he could have had that. He could have been cuddling with Alec, fallen asleep together like they had done once before, when Alec had stayed for drinks and they’d ended up talking all night and fallen asleep together on Magnus’ couch. He could have had that happiness, that sense of companionship. They had just started out in their relationship, it wasn’t even 24 hours old before Camille had managed to ruin it, and logically Magnus shouldn’t be this torn up about it. But he was. There was just something about Alexander Lightwood that was _special_. Magnus couldn’t explain it, but somehow it felt as though he’d known the man all of his long life. As if he’d finally found _home_.

When Alec had kissed him, Magnus had known the other man felt the same way. He’d been so happy he was completely unable to contain the slightly giddy smile that grazed his face in the hours after the kiss had taken place. Alec hadn’t been able to stop smiling either, even though his parents (well his mother mostly) really didn’t approve. That had made Magnus even more happy.

And then it had been ripped away from him.

He walked through the portal and into his apartment with a sigh, his whole body hurting with his broken heart. Closing his eyes to shield himself from the pain, he closed the portal behind himself and ran a hand through his hair.

Which is probably why he didn’t notice the seraph dagger flying towards him.

*******

“Alec, have you seen Maryse?”

Alec looked up from where he was finishing up his rapport on the past couple of day’s events, Raj was looking at him anxiously and Alec frowned at him.

“No? I seriously doubt that she’d let me know if she was going somewhere, I’m not exactly her favorite person at the moment” he said, raising his eyebrows in questioning of Raj’s sanity. The other man fidgeted and looked around them before bending down to Alec’s level where he was sitting at the desk.

“Yeah, but she was very upset about the whole… you know, and she said something about ‘getting rid of the problem’ and now I can’t find her so I…” Raj hadn’t even finished his sentence before Alec was up on his feet, reaching out for his phone.

“Tell Izzy I’m going to Magnus’ loft and I need her there as soon as possible” he ranted off as he grabbed his jacket and started running at the same time as he was praying to the angel that Magnus would just _pick up the phone_  in time for Alec to warn him about the attack.

He could have wept in relief as the signal connected and he heard muffled voices. When he heard who they belonged to, however, the blood in his veins froze.

 _She’s already there, shit. I need to get there NOW_ , he thought as he quickened his pace. Using his speed-rune, he could make it to Magnus’ loft in a little over a minute from where he was now, Alec prayed that was soon enough.

*******

Magnus’ shoulder blade was screaming with pain from the dagger lodged into it. Breathing through the pain, he slowly turned around to get a good look at his assailant. Seeing their face, Magnus could have laughed at himself for even having to asking the question in the first place. Because of course it was her, _of fucking course_. Sensing his cell phone vibrating in his pocket Magnus sent a small spell to answer it, grateful that he’d only given that particular number out to a couple of people so hopefully one of them would be able to help him, this encounter obviously wasn’t going to end on a friendly note.

“Maryse. Stabbing in the back, I see you’re keeping the same level of class as always” he gritted out, teeth clenched from the pain.

“I won’t have you ruin my family, _warlock_!”, Maryse growled at him from when she stood, dragging her seraph sword and slowly walking towards him as she continued talking.

“With Valentine back, no one will question your death. It’d make sense for him to want you dead” she mocked.

Magnus looked her dead in the eyes, waiting for her to continue explaining her murderer-logic. When she didn’t, he knew he had to keep her talking in some way, to give himself time of gather enough power to take her out. Joselyn’s spell had taken a lot out of him and with the dagger currently residing in his back, he needed a couple of minutes to recharge enough to defend himself. So, he said the one name that pained him the most. The reason she was here at all.

“What about Alec?” he prompted and almost flinched at the mocking laugh she let out. Almost.

“Alec? Alec has just come to terms with his sexuality, warlock. He doesn’t care about you. Sure, he’ll probably grieve for a short while. But then he’ll move on. He’ll find someone _approriate_ to love and he’ll forget about you all together”, she said, obviously very pleased with her own realization.

The worst part was that Magnus wasn’t entirely sure that she was wrong in what she was saying. Alec and him hadn’t even started building their relationship, they hadn’t even had a chance to talk about what they felt for one another.

That fact would have to wait to be mulled over at another time, however. Because whether or not Magnus actually felt like living at the moment, he sure as shit wasn’t about to give Maryse Lightwood the satisfaction of killing him.

Closing his eyes and focusing on finding every part of strength he had left in him, Magnus released his magic onto the female shadowhunter just as she raised her blade to lay on the killing blow. She flew into the wall with a satisfying crack and Magnus let a small smile play on his lips as he let the darkness overtake him.

A panicked voice screaming his name was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

***

Alec’s heart raced in panicked when he ran into the apartment just in time to see his mother being thrown over the room and into the wall and Magnus crumble to the ground, a dagger sticking out from his back.

“Magnus!” he screamed, tears already threatening to spill down his cheeks.

“No no no no no no, please Magnus _please_! Just hang in there, okay? Everything is going to be okay. Just please hang in there. Please don’t leave me. Please!” he rambled as he slid down on the floor and dragged Magnus head into his lap. His beautiful face, usually so filled with life and smiles, now laid slack and lifeless. Alec reached out and gripped his hand, trying to force his own strength and life-force into the unconscious man.

“Please just take it, take what you need to heal yourself. Just please Magnus!”, he cried. Alec wasn’t even sure about what he was doing anymore, he just couldn’t stand the thought of Magnus dying.

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only a couple of seconds, Alec felt a familiar tugging in his chest.

 _Magnus_ , he thought, a smile blooming on his face. It was working. Magnus was drawing strength from him. It was working!

“Alec? OH MY GOD, ALEC! What happened here!?” Izzy’s voice made him look up from where he’d been intently looking at Magnus for any signs of consciousness. Following her line of sight to where his mother lied, unconscious, he felt rage bloom in and his eyes was almost black with it as he turned them back to his sister.

“Mother” was all he said and apparently that was enough for Izzy, who’d managed to connect the dots.

“I’m calling it in. I’m done with her shit, she clave can handle her now” she said cooly and fished out her phone to make the call. Alec let his attention switch back to the man in his lap, noting with relief that he was breathing strong enough for Alec to see every breath.

“Hey, let’s get him onto the bed” Izzy spoke from where she’d apparently walked up to him while he’d been studying Magnus.

“Yeah, that’s… Yeah”, he nodded and bent down to pick the smaller man up, bridal-style, taking care to never break the contact between their hands. Once he reached the bedroom, he sat down and then gently arranged Magnus so that he was resting against Alec’s chest, still holding his hand in his own. The warlock unconsciously cuddled closer and Alec smiled down at him.

 _By the angel, I’m so gone for this man. How could I ever thought I could let him go?_  he thought to himself as he took in every detail of Magnus’ face.

“I’ll get you some food and something to drink. Maybe a book or two.” his sister’s voice startled him some, he’d forgotten she was still there. He didn’t look up from Magnus though, just nodded slightly in recognition of her words.

*******

Magnus woke up to his head resting on a slightly hard but not all that uncomfortable pillow. Opening his eyes slowly, he recognized his bedroom and breathed out a small sigh of relief at that. However, this was not his pillow. The pillow that was…  _breathing?_  His pillow who was obviously a person. Magnus frowned slightly in confusion, who would be lying on his bed and allow Magnus to use them as his pillow?

He tried to lift his head to find out, when a hand squeezed his own.

“Magnus?” a slightly groggy voice, as if the owner of that voice was just waking up, asked.

“Yeah?” he croaked in response, frowning at how raspy his voice sounded.

The person he was laying on shifted as if finally waking up, and Magnus lifted himself up slightly to see who they were. Meeting beautiful hazel eyes, his heart almost stopped.

“Alexander” he breathed in chock. Alec smiled down at him. Magnus reached up to cup his cheek, still not entirely certain he wasn’t dreaming. Maybe he died. Maybe this was what his afterlife looked like? Alec leaned into his hand, a small sigh slipped from his lips and a tear fell from his eyes. Magnus stroked the tear away carefully, not wanting to break this moment.

“I almost lost you”, Alec finally said in a broken whisper and Magnus frowned in confusion. He thought Alec hadn’t wanted him because of the whole immorta thing?

“I was stupid. I was only thinking about how I couldn’t handle the knowledge that when I die, you’ll be alone again. I thought… I thought I was sparing you the heartache. But tonight… I almost lost you, Magnus. I almost lost you before I even had a chance to _have_  you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he cried, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into Magnus’ hand as if it were his lifeline. Magnus kept stroking away the tears as they fell, waiting for Alec to finish so he’d be able to hear what he needed to say. Finally, Alec settled down and his eyes met Magnus’ once again.

“Alexander” Magnus breathed in wonder. “You never cease to amaze me, my sweet selfless warrior. I would rather suffer from your loss for an eternity and having spent as long a time as I could have with you, than spend the rest of eternity wondering what might have been between us” he said and watched as a small light flickered to life in Alec’s eyes.

“Can we… I mean… Are you still willing to go on that date sometime?” he asked, a small blush creeping up his neck and Magnus found himself wanting to kiss that adorably shy smile gracing the shadowhunter’s lips. Letting his thumb follow the outline of the taller man’s lips, thinking about all the future times he’d be able to rise up and meet them with his own, he gave a glowing smile. Quoting himself from the day before, he said:

“I would love that”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> Hit me up on Tumblr: PrincessOfMalec !
> 
> Feel free to leave me your own prompt and I'll do my best to fill it to your satisfaction *winks*


End file.
